My Little Family Teenagers
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: The girls are going to be death of Rossi one of these days! Go through the girls teenage years and all the ups and downs they go through along with all the problems! Co-written with Ronnie T.C.
1. Chapter 1

"One of these days I'm going to kill that girl! She's out of control." Dave growls coming into the bullpen one day to himself.

Emily, JJ, Spencer and Derek all look up at this and wonder what was wrong that time. The girls were now fourteen turning fifteen in less than three months and in high school. He had gotten them enrolled in a prestigious academy. The school was Archford Academy. It was a pain in the ass to get them in but he got them in and now Christi was on the verge of being thrown out. She was skipping classes, school, disrespecting teachers, lying, cheating, stealing, and not to mention she was in a gang. He was not a happy man at the moment. He had just come from a meeting with the schools headmaster. Christi was on academic probation, detention for a week and suspended from school for two weeks. She was currently with his mother at the house and she was not a happy about that.

Veronica on the other hand was a better student than Christi but faltered from time to time. She's a dancer, contortionist. She took Spanish classes while Christi took Italian so that Veronica could be secretive, whatever that meant. Veronica was deeply embracing the Hispanic side of her from Carmen's side of the family while Christi was ignoring it completely.

Christi just wanted to be Italian and that was it. That was what she had told him.

"What's up Dave?" Hotch asks as he comes down from his office.

"That girl is getting on my last nerve. Her ass is about to be sent to an all girls boarding school in either London or Rome. I haven't made up my fucking mind yet."

"Why somewhere nice? Why not Arizona or Tennessee? Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Out in the middle of nowhere sounds good. I'll look into that." The extremely upset Italian grunts.

Garcia comes up and looks at Rossi.

"What has my niece done this time my Italian Stallion?" she asks.

"Defaced school property, caused a fight, took one of the golf carts the security guards use for a joy ride oh and the icing on the cake she brought a switch blade to school! How the hell did she get a fucking switch blade!"

"She got it through the gang she's in. She's dating the leader and he gave it to her just in case she got into a fight at school she could just whip it out shank the person she's fighting and run." Veronica said walking up.

She had been doing a student foreign exchange program for a semester and was in Spain and was just getting home.

"Yea, she is definitely going to an all girls school in the middle of nowhere in Tennessee." Rossi says.

"Tennessee's beautiful. You should know that. Send her to the boring city."

"Alright she's going to Antarctica to live with the fucking penguins!"

"Don't have to freakin' snap at me. Sabas que, I'm getting out of here before I get more crap from you."

"I'm sorry baby girl. Your sister is just pissing me off."

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do. Oh and by the way she doesn't want a quinceanera. She says its stupid. She wants a sweet sixteen."

"Isn't a quinceanera and a sweet sixteen the same thing as each other."

"Not really." Veronica says, "For a quince, you gotta go through confirmation and do a lot of schooling at the church for it. You have to have your Baptism, Confirmation and Eucharist. There's a bunch of special, and traditional, ceremonies involved, and a bunch of things to have to do. In a sixteen, it's just like, willy-nilly. You spend a bunch of money for a party that holds like, little significance but a few nice ceremonies. Yeah, they are both coming of age, but a fifteen is more religious. That's what I think." she finished, "Anyways, I don't think Christi will have enough time for a quince anyway. She stopped going to the confirmation church a long time ago, back in the seventh grade."

"Like, a year and a half ago?"

"Yeah! Then we were supposed to get ours like, right after she quit. And I did. She didn't."

"I know."

"And she didn't come to mine…" Veronica's voice failed for a moment, "Well anyways, I'll talk to her. I will, but I have no guarantees that she'll listen."

"Okay." Rossi said.

Veronica starts heading out just as JJ comes up and looks at Rossi.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" she asks him catching Veronica off guard and making her stop dead in her tracks and look over at her father and the blonde in utter and complete shock.

JJ had received a text from Garcia saying get up there quickly as Dave was furious and she was the only one who could really calm him down.

"Okay how much has changed in these last two months that I've been gone!" she asks horrified.

"Jen and I have been going out for four months. We were going to tell you two girls as soon as you came home."

"What happened to that guy she was dating! From Louisiana!" she asks.

JJ just gets really quiet and upset.

"I'll umm go and talk to you later." JJ says quietly and heads up to her office.

"What just happened?" Veronica asks.

"Will died a few days after Henry was born."

"That was like six months ago!"

"How come I didn't know about this!" she asks as Christi comes in.

"Because he didn't want us knowing. I figured it out after about a month." Christi said.

"Hello! Your own twin standing right here!" Veronica said.

"Hey. Welcome home." Christi said coldly.

"How could you be so stupid Christina Jocelyn Rossi! Bringing a switchblade to school! You could have been arrested if I didn't talk your head mistress out of it!"

"If I'm such a problem then you should've let me get arrested then I'd be outta your hair!"

"Maybe I should."

Christi suddenly gets really worried.

"So your sister tells me you don't want a quinceanera." Rossi said as he and the twins walked out.

"Yea, a sweet sixteen is cooler and something I can do on my own and not share with her."

"You can't get one anyways." Veronica sighed, a hint of sadness in her voice, "You haven't gotten your confirmation..."

"You don't need a confirmation for a sweet sixteen. Sheesh even I know that and I don't have any AP or Honors classes like you! Sheesh!"

"I meant for a quince!" she says.

"They're the same thing except one is more religious and the other is about partying and having fun all night." Christi said as they reached the black SUV.

"And you don't have fun at a quince? You've never even been to one. I, on the other hand, have been to our cousin's, Bonetta's and Evita's. Are you even gonna come to mine?"

"I gotta go." She says rolling her eyes.

"Back to you Christina Jocelyn how could you have been so stupid to bring a switch blade to school! Tell me that." Rossi demands.

"Oh my God, Jessenia's here!" Veronica screeched, pointing out to where their aunt was leaning on her black Mercedes.

"what is she doing here?" Christi sneers.

"To help me with my quince and with the family and around the house." Veronica said.

"Oh goodie!" Christi sarcastically says.

"I'm going to hang with the guys." Christi says heading down the street to head down to where the gang hangs out.

"That girl is going to be the death of me! All she does now in days is get into trouble!" Rossi rants and raves as Jessenia and Veronica plan Veronica's quince. XXXX

Walking into the gang hang out Christi goes right over to her boyfriend who is also part of the gang.

"Alright well we're doing a deal tonight. On Constitution Ave at eight." The leader said.

Christi starts getting uncomfortable then a sharp pain shoots through her arm and she looks over and sees her boyfriend grabbing her arm.

"If you wanna be with me and in this gang rough up." He growls.

"Fine, now let me go."

"Take it easy on her Alex she's new!" the leader girlfriend, Amber, said taking Christi with the other girls into another room to talk, gossip and vent.

"I can't stand my family. They're trying to force me to have a quince and all this stupid shit. I can't stand it! Especially my dad!"

"What about your sister?"

"She's a freak! She's a contortionist." She said.

After a few hours she's alone in the house and she sighs. She goes over to the baby grand piano and starts playing. She had stopped playing when she was nine.

She smiled as it felt good to play piano. She missed playing but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Walking past the house Veronica looking into the window and sees Christi playing the piano again.

She smiles grateful that Christi kept something from her past in her life.

She heads home and finds Rossi having Scotch.

"Hey Papi, Christi is still playing piano."

"That's great, where is she?"

"Last I saw she was at the gang house."

Rossi sighs and nods.

A few hours later the door bell rang and Rossi got up and got it.

He opens the door to revel two cops with Christi standing in between them looking absolutely frightened.

"Officers?" Rossi asks.

"we caught your daughter her vandalizing a building with a group of other vandals. All much older than she. We're letting her off with a warning next time she'll be in a cell."

"Thank you." Rossi said as Christi walks in and sits on the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Rossi asks.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was holding the bag of the spray paint."

"You were still in the wrong place at the wrong time and with the wrong people. You have to stop hanging out with them because they aren't good to hang around with."

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving them. They accept me and I fit in there."

"You can get into serious trouble next time."

"Yea whatever." She said as Jessenia comes in.

"Your father is right." She said as she launched into a lecture.

"Shut up! You're not my mother and can't tell me what to do!" Christi yells at Jessenia.

Jessenia stand up for herself and she and Christi get into a fight yelling at each other.

"If my mother cared she'd be here now leave me the fuck alone!" Christi yells running up to her room and slamming the door and locking it.

Jessenia storms over there and kicks the door. The door breaks open, and Jessenia yells, "Christi, you don't seem to care about this family! If you don't care, go to hell!"

"You should know my sister cared a lot for you. She cared so damn much about you and your sister! She died trying to hold you guys! Why don't you ask someone about your mother before you start making idiot assumptions!" she hisses.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Just get out of my fucking room!" she yells in tears.

"I'm not in it! I'm in the doorway!" Jessenia taunts, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Just leave me alone! I just want to be alone! Just get out!" she begs in tears.

Jessenia slams the door and walks away.

Christi just curls up on her bed in tear cuddling the bunny she's had ever since she was a baby to her chest in tears.

"everything okay?" Rossi asks Jessenia as the doorbell rings.

"Yea and I'll get it." She said.

She opens the door to revile JJ standing there visibly shaken with Henry sound asleep in his carrier.

"Come on in Jen." She said.

Dave looks up and sees Jen and tear tracks on her face and her visibly shaking.

"Jen what happened?"

"Some guy broke in as we were sleeping. I heard a noise downstairs so I went to investigate and I saw him and screamed. He dropped everything and ran. I ran up to get Henry and our things and then I came here." She said shaking in tears a Henry starts fussing.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yea, they're at my place now investigating. We need a place to stay."

"You're staying here. Now I think the little guy is hungry. Why don't you go and feed him?"

She nods and heads upstairs to the master bedroom to go and feed the baby.

Christi sees and growls.

"What the hell is she doing here with the brat! He's gonna keep me up all freakin' night long!"

"Because babies don't sleep at all." Dave said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"No duh! I need sleep but that brat I gonna keep me up all night!"

"You clearly are inept to sarcasm. Babies sleep. You realize this, no?"

"Of course but they're up every two fucking hours! I need a solid eight hours! Not being woken up every two hours!" She says her voice laced with venom.

"Well get ear plugs then, or get out! I try to take care of all my loved ones at once, but some need to do their part too."

"Fuck you." She growls going up to her room and slamming the door and locking it.

She packs her bag and toss her bag out the window then she jumps out and heads toward her boyfriends place. She refused to stay in a house with a screaming infant all night.

She gets there and smiles walking into the apartment.

"Alex where are you!" she calls.

She hears moaning coming from the bedroom and she frowns and she goes to investigate and sees Alex and some blonde girl in bed together.

"Alex how could you!" she yells in tears feeling her heart shatter at the site.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while that we've been over. I just never wanted you to find out this way. I was going to tell you but right after I figured out how."

She runs out in tears and back home and right into the house past JJ, Jessenia, Veronica and Rossi.

"Twin vibe says major crisis." Veronica said.

She gets up and follows Christi.

"Hey everything okay sis?"

"No!"

"What's the matter?"

"You get all the attention it's all about you! I'm sick of it! Every guy at school throws himself at you and me no one notices me I'm just invisible. The only attention I can scrounge up is from rebelling. I can't even have a decent guy. Alex was cheating on me with some blonde chick." She says in tears clutching her old worn bunny that has patches in it from all the wear and tear.

"I am so... Like you say, because I try! All this, the dancing, the hyperextension, my musical abilities, it didn't come easy! I had to start contortionism as three years old so I can be the best now! You... You quit everything you tried! Piano, dance lessons, gymnastic, skiing. You quit it all because it was hard. You'd have as much attention as me if you had really, really tried."

"Dad got obsessed with me doing that! Signing me up for more classes of each! I was sick of it! That's why I stopped. But what about the guys throwing themselves at you! I don't get that!"

"It's not like I get it either. And they do throw themselves at you, but you're too daft and caught up in whatever trouble you're in to notice!"

"And then dad goes and doesn't tell us he's dating! I mean why hide it! I would actually be happy for him. I just don't know why he would hide it from us." She sighs sitting up still clutching her bunny.

"I'm not gonna comment on that."

"Why?"

"I don't think it'll last is all."

"I think it will. I mean the way he looks at her and she looks at dad, I'd say there's love there. I mean dad does deserve to be in love and have someone love him and maybe to get married…..again for the fourth time."

The girls start giggling. They clearly remember step-mom's two and three. They were horrible women and were just gold diggers after their dad's money. XXXX

Walking around giggling around the school together again like old times Christi and Ronnie were walking to class. Christi changed her schedule to have all the same classes she did earlier but the more advanced ones of course.

Rossi wasn't believing this turn around in her and he was on high alert with her.

Sitting down at one of the picnic tables with Veronica's friends they all look hesitant and they just ignore Christi.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a water." Christi gets up, "Anyone want anything?"

They all shake their heads and Christi leaves. Veronica turns to them, "Okay listen you either hang out with my sister and I or you don't hang out with me at all."

"She's an ex gang member." One of them says.

"And Tiff tried to kill herself on LSD." Veronica began to list, "Becca's cheating on Marcus with Antonio. Jan burned down Victoria's house on purpose. How is that better?"

"It's not but being in a gang is worse than any of that!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"That might've been one of the dumbest things I've heard." Veronica rolled her eyes, "It's not better than being in a gang, but being in a gang is worse? Real nice job. Now, I love her, she's my sister, she's my friend, and you guys are too."

"Are you picking her over us?" Tiffany asked.

"I won't have to if you guys just accept her!"

They don't say anything, but stay at the table. "You realize we only do this because you're popular, right?"

"Yeah, I know I don't have real friends." Veronica said. Christi came back and sat down, not knowing everything was wrong in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you lost yours yet?" Christi asks. Veronica and Christi were home alone that night. They were sitting on the floor among boxes full of their stuff. In hand, they had ice cream cartons-coffee for Veronica, and mint for Christi. They were just talking about anything and everything. What they've missed in each other's lives the past few years.

"Yeah." Veronica said, looking into her carton. She looked up at Christi and said, "In Spain, with this real hot guy. His name was Miguel."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"He's like my best friend now."

"That's nice." Christi smiled sympathetically, "So how was the Spanish hunk?"

"Actually, believe it or not, he's black."

"Black? That's cool." Christi seemed ecstatic.

"What about you? I know you probably don't wanna bring it up, but how was Alex in the sack?"

"Umm… We never had sex." Christi said. Veronica's eyes widened.

"No way! That's more surprising than my black guy!"

"Right?" Christi nodded, "I just didn't want to. Not with him."

"Good. He was scum."

It was quiet, then Christi sighed, "I don't wanna move!"

"Neither do I." Veronica said. They looked at the many boxes among them. They were moving to a house that was closer to the BAU. Since Dave had just started working again, he wanted to be closer. He was at work now. Actually, he was in New Mexico for some big case. The girls were old enough to stay on their own. Jessenia was back in Guadalupe. Veronica and Christi were all alone.

"We grew up in this house. How could we move?"

"Well… There will be new memories in the other house." Veronica sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "We don't need your help, or anything you're selling!" Veronica yelled. People always came to the door promoting things, selling things… Jehovah's Witnesses.

"It's me, it's Garcia!" Penelope Garcia called back.

"We don't need your help!" Veronica said, "We're big girls!"

"Just open the door, Veronica and Christi." Garcia chuckled.

They got up and opened it. Garcia stood there, with multiple boxes of Chinese food in her hands.

"Yum, thanks." Veronica took the bag from her, and took it to the kitchen.

"How are you girls?" Garcia asked, "Packing going good?"

"Yeah." Christi nodded.

"What were you doing?" Garcia eyed the nearly empty ice cream cartons on the floor. Veronica stood in front of them.

"Just talking." Christi says.

"Uh-huh. With Ben and Jerry?"

"No, Haagen-Dazs." Veronica shakes her head. Christi laughs and pulls out the food.

"How'd you know what I liked?" Christi asked, staring at the sweet and sour chicken, white rice and California rolls in front of her.

"You're nearly my niece." Garcia says, "How could I not. Now, is Miss Veronica satisfied?"

"Friend tofu, dumplings and rice. Clap, clap." Veronica scans her meal, "Thank you, Penelope."

"Yeah, thanks." Christi agrees with a mouthful. She was already digging into her food.

"Gonna need energy so you can restart ballet and all." Veronica punches her sister playfully on the arm.

"Yeah."

"You're gonna start doing ballet again?" Garcia asks.

"And piano."

"Careful there, or you might choke." Garcia warns.

"I'm just choking!" the twins hold their chests and laugh at the same time.

Christi tells Garcia, "One time, Veronica started choking and I was like, 'are you serious?' or something to a thing she said-"

"And I was like, 'No, I'm just choking!' like I'm just joking. And we've laughed about it ever since." Veronica finished.

"You guys are weird." Garcia laughed and points to Veronica, "Eat up. How's your body going, dear?"

"My body?"

"All that bendy flexy stuff that I'll never in my life be able to do."

"Well, it's contortionism, but I do it only for rhythmic gymnastics. Cirque du Soleil wants me in their show, but I don't want to."

"You're so good." Christi said, "But don't go to Montreal. I'd miss you too much."

"Montreal is too cold anyways. Plus, I couldn't bear to be away from you for too long again." Veronica smiled at Christi.

"Canada is suddenly colder than Virginia?" Garcia asks.

"Yeah, it's always been. I can bear it here, but there… It's too much."

Garcia laughs, "You two have separation anxiety."

"What do you expect?" Veronica asks.

"So, Christi, why the change of heart?"

"I don't know… All of a sudden, the gang just kicked me out. All of a sudden, everyone hated me. All of a sudden, my sister and I got close again. Then I decided to change. Now everyone likes me better. I even like me better. I'm getting better grades and I feel better. I'm never in trouble anymore. Life is better…"

"On the bright side?" Veronica asked, smirking. Then the phone rang.

"Must be dad." Christi said, "He calls and checks in every twenty minutes."

"He cares is all." Garcia said, handing Christi the phone.

"Hey, dad," Christi says and puts it on speaker.

"Hi," Veronica says.

"Hey, girls," he said, "Is Garcia there?"

"Right here, boss man."

"Are they alright?"

"Very good. I brought them food."

"Alright. Are they both eating?"

"No, we won't eat." Veronica laughed.

"We refuse." Christi said.

"Eat, girls."

"Chill out, we are."

"Good. Anything I should know?"

"We're angry that we're moving."

"So you've said. Get over it." Rossi chuckled, "It's gonna be alright girls. The new house is bigger."

"Alright." they sighed.

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

"We gotta go now, bye dad!" Veronica said, and hurriedly pressed the end button.

"Nice job." Garcia said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "So girls, any boys in your lives?"

Christi and Veronica looked at each other as Veronica's phone chimed. "Hello? Hey, Miguel… I can't talk... Alright, bye."

"Who's Miguel?" Garcia asked.

"He took her virginity." Christi said simply.

"Oh my God!"

Veronica didn't seem angry at Christi, but worried, "Don't tell dad! Promise, you gotta swear, Penelope!"

"Cross my heart." Garcia simply said, "Is he anything special?"

"Not anymore. We're good friends. He introduced me to a new person."

Christi and Garcia both seemed very interested in this. "In Spain?"

"Yeah. She moved here, though."

"She?" Christi asked, alarmed.

"Yeah… She."

"Are you, like, a les?"

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual. Don't tell dad that either!"

"Look, I'm asking this on his orders… But I won't tell him anything." she said.

"We can trust you, I'm sure." Christi smiled.

"How about you, Christi?" Garcia asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I've got something going on. I don't wanna jinx it though by talking about it."

"Fair enough." Garcia said, "So, Veronica. This girl? What's she like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does she look like?" Christi asked.

"Well, she's got real tan skin, like me. And her hair is dark brown, almost black, except when she stands in the sun. When she does that, her hair is like, light brown with almost blonde highlights. And her eyes are bright green and so adorable."

"Aww," Christi cooed.

"What's her attitude like?" Garcia asked.

"She's super upbeat. She is happy all the time and she always makes my day. She has a positive attitude about everything. She's like my sunshine. Her happiness is contagious. She smiles all the time and is so energetic. We party together and it's so fun cause we just dance the whole time."

"Does she speak English?"

"Not well. She's been trying to learn, though."

"Is she just bisexual or full on?" Christi asked.

"Bi, like me."

"How about her family?"

"They're all real nice. They love me, and know we're kind of in a relationship. Now, enough about me. Garcia, how's that Kevin guy doing?"

"Kevin? We're still going strong."

"We don't hear much about it is all." Christi said, "We're glad you're happy."

"I'm glad you both are happy, too."

"We aren't, really. You should get Dad to not sell the house." Veronica nodded, and Christi agreed.

"I can't do that. Trust me, this new house is so much better. Instead of granite countertops, they're marble."

"Oh my God… We're rich!" Veronica laughed.

"Anyways, how're you two lovin' JJ?" Garcia asked.

"We're getting used to her and Henry." Christi said, "We definitely think this'll last."

"Despite the age difference?" Garcia asked, "Yeah, I'm glad they're both happy."

"Yeah…"

"So what do you girls want for Christmas?"

"I love that question." Christi said.

"A pony!" Veronica's eyes lit up.

"For real?" Garcia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No. Horses are scary."

"What do you guys want?"

"I want a new laptop… And earrings."

"You can get a used laptop from me, but it's like brand new. If no, then bring that up with your dad. He's the rich one." Garcia smiled.

"I'd totally take the hand-me-down."

"What about you, Veronica?"

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth…" Veronica said lowly, then laughed, "Can you believe I still have two teeth left to loose?"

"Crazy…"

"Okay, so what I want…"

"And a dog!" Christi exclaimed.

"I can get you a dog, for sure. But your dad might not like it…"

"Too bad."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for interrupting." Veronica laughed.

"You took too long." Christi smiled, jokingly.

"Alright, so I want… Some real nice sunglasses. Like, from Juicy Couture."

"That's it?"

"And… A real nice bag, too. From Juicy, again."

"Juicy's making it's way back." Christi laughed.

"Yeah! Like, a leather bag, from Juicy. And also… A leather jacket… From Juicy."

"Anything else from Juicy?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe some heels… I saw that most amazing pair the other day. They were ankle booties, like clunky and black and high heels. Ask for the ones Veronica Rossi put on layaway."

"How about college?" Garcia asked, "I know you're barely freshies, but what do you want to do right now?"

"I wanna go to NAU for something artistic."

"Like what?"

"I'm stuck between art, music and philosophy."

"NAU. Beautiful."

"Right? I went to Flagstaff once and it was super pretty. I love Arizona."

"How about you, Christi?"

"Georgetown for child psychology and performing arts."

"You know you can't do both, Christi." Garcia said.

"I can minor in one."

"That's what I'm doing. Whichever one I pick, I'll minor in one. I'm not sure which ones, though." Veronica said.

"Why'd you girls pick the things you picked?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I love art and music." Veronica began, "And philosophy is so interesting. I just wanna express my opinions and like, delve deep into mysteries, but not really solve em, you know? Plus, philosophy has more of a foundation than both art or music."

"How about you, Christi?"

" I wanna do performing arts because I've been doing it my entire life except for the last few years. Child psychology I'm good with kids and the human brain interests me."

"Good reasons. You girls are growing up so fast. Rapidly. Pretty soon, you'll be in college."

"Well, first we gotta graduate from high school." Christi shrugs, and smiles.

"You are both turning into beautiful young ladies."


	3. Chapter 3

Running into the house slamming the door shut Christi runs up the stairs in tears right past Rossi who was on the couch going over a case file. He drops everything immediately and he runs upstairs after her highly worried about her.

"Cara mia la bella?" he asks knocking on her door softly.

"GO AWAY!" she yells in tears.

"Sweetheart you know I can't do that."

"Daddy just go away!"

"Sweetheart…"

"I WANT VERONICA!" she yells.

"Okay." He says just as she comes up the stairs.

"She wants you. She won't talk to me." He said.

"Where's that brand new tissues box?"

"Under your guy's bathroom sink."

She nods and goes and grabs it then walks into Christi's room and closes the door and goes right over to her sister.

"Okay start talking."

"Austin is cheating on me with some fucking blonde girl! He was all over her! Ronnie I can't believe this!"

"Sweetie, guys are dumb. He was stupid to cheat on you and to give you up. You're so much better than any girl he could ever possibly date."

"How can you say that?"

"Who else has dual citizenship? We were born in Italy so we have citizenship there and here due to mom and dad being American citizens. Plus our dad is a bestselling author, a kick ass FBI agent."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay I know, but it still hurts."

"I know it does but we all have to get hurt every once in a while."

"I know but it sucks." She said as the sounds of happy baby babbling fluttered up the stairs.

JJ comes upstairs carrying Henry with her and she knocks and comes in.

"Everything okay sweetie?" she asks as she sets Henry down on the ground and he leans forward and starts crawling over to Christi's bed.

She smiles and leans down and picks him up and lies back on her bed sitting him up on her stomach.

"Hey buddy." She smiles.

He just babbles happily and claps. XXXX

A few hours later JJ, Christi, and Veronica were all out at the mall shopping for Veronica's 15th stuff.

"So Christi are you going to go and get your confirmation?" JJ asks.

"Yea, I want to. I mean already know who I'm gonna pick, I just have to go through all the steps."

"That should be simple just go and talk to Father Michael tomorrow after mass and ask him." JJ says.

"So who are you gonna pick?" Veronica asks then adds, "It's too bad we won't be able to have ours on the same day since it's gonna take a long time for you to make the schooling you missed when you quit.

"Yea it does and I'm going to pick Saint Rose of Lima. Her story is really amazing."

"That's good. So are you going to have a fifteen or sixteen?"

"Well I kinda want a sweet sixteen. I mean we've done everything together so why not change it up a bit you have a fifteen and I have a sweet sixteen."

"I agree with that and I'm gonna pick Catherine."

"Cool!" Christi giggles as she goes and finds a dress for Veronica's party.

She giggles as she finds a short dress that would give Rossi a heart attack and it was in coral and really sparkly.

"Yo Ronnie what do you think about this?" Christi asks laughing hysterically.

"Okay the dresses are supposed to be ball gowns but I'm wearing that for my wedding!" she giggles.

"Okay I love you and all Ronnie but I out right refuse to look like a fucking cupcake that day and not be able to move! At my sweet sixteen that ball gown is going to be on for like thirty minutes then I'm changing into a short dress."

"Yea like dad will let you do that."

"He will. Because all I gotta do is pull my puppy dog pout with the big brown eyes and then he'll let me do it." Christi said as she had gotten older he eyes slowly changed to a brownish hazel color.

"Yea like it worked when you had to get braces."

"Shut up!" she said closing her mouth quickly as she had get braces again and she still had them because she never did what she was supposed to do.

"So what's the color scheme gonna be?" JJ asks.

"It's gonna be gold, red and white."

"That's cool." Christi said. She looks up and sees a guy a few racks down. He was with a girl who looks like his sister. He was looking bored and annoyed at having to go and dress shopping with her.

She smiles but doesn't show her teeth and goes pink in the cheeks a bit while searching for an appropriate dress.

"Go talk to him." JJ says.

"I can't." Christi says as some girl goes and approaches Veronica as she was now looking for dresses by where the guy she was staring at was.

Christi frowns she's never seen the girl before.

"Hey! How are you!" Veronica asks giggling.

"I'm good." She smiles.

They go over to Christi and JJ.

"Christi, JJ this is Kyra. The girl I was telling you both about."

"Wow." Is all Christi can say clearly shocked.

"Oh calm down baby sister!"

"Shut up! I'm only five minutes younger than you!" Christi giggles playfully.

"You're still my little sister!"

"oh whatever!"

Christi rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Kyra goes help Veronica shop.

"So what are you doing here from Spain?"

"We're moving here."

"I thought you moved to DC."

"We were then they transferred my dad again at the last minute to Quantico so we're moving here."

"Oh cool."

"You know your English lessons are really paying off."

"I know."

"So are you going to Archford Academy?" Veronica asks her since it was a local school.

"No I'm going to a public school. It's cheaper for my parents."

"Your parents are rich."

"Yeah, but they're cheap. You know how they are." Kyra laughs.

"Yea." She giggles.

"Okay I'm gonna go wonder around that mall is that okay JJ?" Christi asks not really wanting to be around seeing Veronica with her girlfriend.

"yea sure just meet us at the food court at three." She said.

Christi nods and heads out.

Veronica looks over and looks disappointed and sad.

"It's okay sweetie, she's just upset right now and needs a little alone time and who know she just might find her dress on her own. Just give her time and besides she just had a break up. Give her time."

Veronica nods and sighs.

"I just wish she would be here though."

"I know sweetie."

A few hours later they go and meet up with Christi in the food court.

"You find anything?" Veronica asks.

"Nothing at all." She sighs.

They go and head home and they find Rossi sound asleep on the couch with Henry sound asleep on his chest with his thumb in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Las Mananitas!" Christi exclaimed. She, the family, and Veronica's friends were gathered outside. It was seven in the morning of Veronica's quinceanera day and it was time for Las Mananitas. That was when the family and friends gathered outside, as they were now, and sang to the birthday girl. They would wake her with their singing, and then they would eat pan Mexicano, Mexican bread, with heated chocolate.

The Mariachi began to play the song, and they all sang. "Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David. Hoy por ser día de tu santo, Te las cantamos a ti. Despierta, Veronica, miera que ya amanecio!"

"Look, it is already dawn, Veronica!" Christi added in, saying the last line, which was 'Wake up, Veronica, it is already dawn!' in English.

After five more verses, the tired girl stepped outside. Clapping ensued, and she bowed sloppily. "Thank you, thank you all!" she called out, smiling. They all sat down at the large gazebo (that Dave had built only a month ago). After eating, Veronica went up to get ready and change. They would be going to a two hour Holy Mass next. Christi followed and talked to Veronica as she changed.

"I don't know what to wear." Veronica said nervously twisting her wavy hair. She held up her hand and pointed, "I'm shaking!"

"Stop touching your hair, you'll ruin it," Christi said.

"But it's all natural today! I did not straighten it, curl it, or put in product. I'm saving it for the hair salon!" Veronica wailed worried, "What do I wear?"

"You'll be fine, dear." Christi promised, "Here. Put on this nice, white sundress… This nice, blue cardigan and those nice white gladiator sandals."

"What about accessories, Christi?" Veronica said desperately. She grabbed a yellow gold cross from her dresser and put it on, "I need jewelry!"

"Alright… This gold bracelet, these gold earrings. Mom's gold ring, ta-dah! You're all good."

"I hope so." Veronica said, taking a few calming breaths before grabbing her white purse and heading downstairs with Christi. Mostly everyone had left now. Only JJ, Dave, Jessenia and Kyra were there. Everyone was dressed nice for Mass, in fancy jewelry and silk ties with Armani suits, and velvet dresses. Veronica felt slightly underdressed, but did not worry.

They jammed the SUV with the seven of them (including Henry) and drove to the church. They saw more family there, who rushed to Veronica. Christi was glad they were not having this on their actual birthday. Their birthday was a week ago, and now they were having the quince. Veronica would have been getting all the attention if it were their birthday. Nevertheless, Christi did feel a pang of jealously. She brushed it off, though, knowing when her sweet sixteen came, it would be her in the spotlight.

"Veronica, what a beautiful cross!" Christi heard.

Her twin said, "Thank you. Jessenia gave it to me."

"What a beautiful ring, Veronica!"

"Thank you. It was my mother's."

"What a gorgeous outfit, Veronica."

"Christi helped me pick it out. She totally chilled me out this morning." Veronica laughed. They went into the church and were seated. Mass began.

It ended two hours later, and they and to go immediately. As they left, they were stopped by just about everyone so they could bless Veronica with good wishes. They would have a chance to tonight, since practically the entire church was invited. Veronica just thanked them and kept moving along.

"C'mon, hurry." JJ rushed them, "Dave, dear, you've gotta drop us off at the salon, and then you and Henry can go home."

"Yeah, Jen, I know the deal. By the way, I'm not required to pay for all your friends' makeovers, right?" he asked Veronica.

"No, they're paying for themselves."

"Thank God. I could not pay for forty girls' makeup and hair."

"Don't worry. You only have to pay for me, Christi… And JJ… And Jessenia… And Kyra, if you want to."

"So, you're doing your fifteen the Mexican way, huh?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah. It's what I know the best. We aren't going to do Venezuelan, or Cuban or Dominican. Just Mexican. We are all of those, you know, Venezuelan, Cuban, Dominican and Mexican. Mom did it the Mexican way, though. I'm putting some other cultured things in, like the 16 couples for Cuba and the 'crazy hour' for Venezuela."

"That's nice." Kyra said, "I never found out who else are your damas and chambelanes?"

"For my damas, there are you, Christi… Victoria, my cousin Maleyia, my cousin Karina, my cousin Lorelei, and my friend Brianne."

"Eww, why'd you pick Bri?" Christi asked. Christi didn't really like Brianne.

"Well, I've got a lot of friends. We have many cousins. I only wanted the closest ones."

"Wow… Vicky, Bri? Your close friends are pretty bad friends." Christi laughed.

"They've gotten a bit better. Plus, I've known them since the first grade." Veronica shrugged and smiled.

"What about your chambelanes?" Kyra asked.

"My cousin Rico, my cousin Eddie, my cousin Fabio… Ridiculous name, huh?" she laughed and continued, "My friend Darius, my friend Alex, my friend Ricky… And then there's my uncle Ignacio"

"Why Uncle Ignacio?" Christi asked.

"He's, like, my best friend." Veronica laughed. Dave stopped in front of the salon and they all got out.

"So, your dad is paying for facials, hair, makeovers, nails, all of that." JJ said, walking in. None of her friends or family was there yet. Most of them were doing their own, anyways.

"Awesome." Veronica whispered. Kyra laughed and Veronica stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. They went into the salon, got their facials, waxes and whatever else. Then it was time for hair.

"Ladies, ladies! Who's the quince girl?" their well-known hairdresser, Lindia, looked at Christi, Veronica and Kyra.

"I am!" Veronica squealed. Lindia smiled and took her to a barstool chair.

"So, what's your theme? What's your dress like?" Lindia asked, taking Veronica's long, black hair in her hands. "I need an idea for what to do with your hair."

"I'm doing a Victorian theme. My dress is… Well, it's gold and shiny. It's a sleeveless dress with drape-like lacey, glittery layers on the skirt. The underneath is many layers of sheer, lace. It's hard to explain, but I think I have a picture on my phone." Veronica said. She bought out her phone and showed the picture to her.

"Oh, yes. Beautiful." Lindia said, "I'm thinking, for a Victorian theme, with that dress… We must to in the middle of tight curls and wavy hair. I'm not sure yet… I've know! I'll put it in a braid, on the side… With volume, right here!" Lindia said, placing her hands on top of Veronica's head, "With gold flowers and lace! Yes I'll know what I'll do…"

Veronica's hair took an hour to do. It was very voluminous on top with her hair pulled back. She had a braid on her right side. It looked very elegant and sophisticated. Next was time for Christi's hair, while other hairdressers did Kyra's, JJ's and Jessenia's. Veronica got her makeup done just as they finished. By the time they were all done, they were shimmery and beautiful and elegant. It was also three o'clock. Two more hours until the party.

"Two hours… Oh, I'm shaking." Veronica laughed when they got in the car, "I'm nervous!"

"Don't be, dear." Jessenia said, "Everything will be just fine."

Once they got back to the house, Dave smiled widely. "My beautiful girl is all grown up. You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad." Veronica smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, it's almost time to get you dressed. It's four forty-five." Jessenia said.

"When is everyone getting here?" Veronica asked, heading upstairs.

"Soon, I bet." JJ said. They got upstairs and touched up her hair and makeup as Veronica multitasked by putting her under things on. She needed a bustier and a petticoat to shape her dress. As soon as she put on the dress, they all gasped. She looked beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, Veronica." Jessenia complemented, fixing up her makeup and hair again. In the car, they made small talk.

"How's school going, girls?" JJ asks.

"Well, in health class, we're getting fake marriages and babies."

"Yeah. We are getting like, robotic, animatronic babies."

"Not animatronic." Christi rolled her eyes, "It's a baby stimulator."

"Well, it'll help you girls grow up a bit. Let you learn about life, and how hard it is to be a mother." JJ said. Jessenia agreed.

"So, JJ, you and dad have been dating a while." Christi said.

"How long, exactly?" Veronica asked.

"Coming up on nine months." JJ said, "We're taking it slow."

"Here's the church." Jessenia said, pulling in. "Let's go get seated."

"In the front, remember." Veronica said nervously. Jessenia took her to the side of the church and hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Veronica. You are a beautiful young woman. You know what to do. Nothing's going to go wrong, I promise. Just have fun. You look gorgeous, by the way. And here's your crown." Jessenia smiled and placed the silver tiara on top of her niece's hair.

"Thanks, Jessenia." Veronica smiled.

"Now. I'm going to go inside now. Stop worrying, love."

"Alright."

"All you gotta do is walk in, sit down, we have Thanksgiving Mass, and we have your ceremony. It'll all be alright."

"Okay." Veronica said, nervous, "Alright." Veronica's godparents-Carmen's other sister, Anita, and Dave's cousin, Adam-walked over to Veronica.

"Ready for us to walk you down?" Anita asked. Veronica nodded, nervous.

"Your bouquet." Adam handed it to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I almost forgot." she laughed.

As Veronica was walked through the isle, everyone looked at her. She sat down in front and the ceremony began. They prayed, and then Jessenia went up to the altar. She read a scripture from the Bible to Veronica, saying it related to her.

"I have two scriptures here that I think really relate to you, Veronica. The first one is Psalms 37:8-11." Jessenia cleared her throat, "Stop your anger! Turn off your wrath. Don't fret and worry - it only leads to harm. For the wicked shall be destroyed, but those who trust the Lord shall be given every blessing. Only a little while and the wicked shall disappear. You will look for them in vain. But all who humble themselves before the Lord shall be given every blessing, and shall have wonderful peace.

"The second is Psalm 40:1-3. I waited patiently for God to help me; then He listened and heard my cry. He lifted me out of the pit of despair, out from the bog and the mire, and set my feet on a hard, firm path and steadied me as I walked along. He has given me a new song to sing, of praises to our God. Now many will hear of the glorious things He did for me, and stand in awe before the Lord, and put their trust in Him." Jessenia smiled at Veronica and walked off the altar. She sat down in her place next to Veronica and patted her hand.

Then it was time for the candle lighting ceremony. Veronica stood and walked to the altar, where fourteen candles were laid out. She lit them, and then faced the audience. She walked over to one of her cousins with a candle.

Veronica spoke, "Mikayla Barios, my most memorable cousin, who's shared crazy memories with me, and is closest to my age at a month older than me." She handed the candle to Mikayla, walked back to the altar and got another candle, then walked toward the next person, "Aaron Landers, the one who knows my deepest secrets." She said and gave him the candle. She walked back and got two candles. She walked to a person and said, "Maria Romos, my beloved beach cousin," handed one to her, and the other candle to the person next to her, "Tiffany Bush, my amazing frenemy from the schooldays."

She went and got two more candles, and went toward someone, "Uncle Bart, you have been here forever. You're my favorite uncle… On my father's side. And an amazing chef. I love you." she said, and kissed his cheek. She went toward a woman, "Tia Lina. One of my favorite aunts on my mother's side. The one who takes us all skiing in the Alps all the time. That's not the only reason I love you." she laughed and gave the candle to her.

She got two more and went toward her father and JJ, "You guys have been the best. I love you so much. Dad, you've been the best dad I could ask for. Always working hard to keep us afloat and you're always there. You are perfect, to me. And JJ, you've been amazing since you've become my dad's girlfriend… Well, since I found out. You've helped with my fifteen, helped with life, helped with boys. Helped with everything. You're the best. I love you almost like a mom." Veronica said, giving the candles to them. She hugged them and got two more candles. She went toward Penelope Garcia. "Penelope, you've been a huge help. You're always there to talk to, you keep my secrets, and you care so much, words can't say how much. Thank you for being here for me. I love you."

"Oh, sweetie." Garcia smiled and pulled her into a hug, aware of the candles. She took one when she was done and Veronica went toward another person.

"Jessenia… Words cannot explain how much you mean to me. You're my best friend, and… My aunt. You're just amazing. And I can't stand that I'm at a loss for words trying to explain what you mean to me." Veronica smiled awkwardly. She kissed her aunt on the cheek, and went to get the last two candles. She went where Kyra and Christi were sitting. Christi was nervous. This must be hers. It has to be. "Kyra," Veronica looked at her girlfriend. Christi's heart dropped, "Kyra, you are…" her smiled said it all to Kyra, who pulled Veronica into a hug.

Veronica walked up to the altar and Christi's heart tore in half. Veronica spoke, "This last candle is to someone who has literally been there from the very beginning. Always with me, always supporting me. She always knew what was wrong when something was wrong, and always comforted me on it. She's my sunshine, my happiness. She makes my day, always. Now, Christi, come up here." Veronica smiled at her twin. They met each other halfway and embraced. Both were in tears as Veronica handed over the candle.

The candle ceremony was done, and everyone returned to his or her seats. Harp music suddenly started to play. It was a cover of Can You Feel the Love Tonight, from The Lion King. Veronica, Dave, JJ, Jessenia, Anita and Adam stood, and walked to the altar. It was time for them to sign the certificate.

"Childhood fantasies were yesterday and Womanhood faith began today. She reaffirmed her commitment to God, her family and to her community on this special day," the priest read. Veronica's name was already put there. So was the day of the week, date, month, year, church name, city and state. "Veronica Theresa-Caprice Rossi on Tuesday the sixteenth of November, 2009, at St. Francis of Assisi Church in the city of Triangle in Virginia."

Veronica signed first, then Dave, then JJ, then Veronica's godparents, and finally Jessenia. They went to sit back down, but Veronica stayed up. The music continued as she made a speech about other people to acknowledge. She talked about most of her family, all her friends and everyone she loved and appreciated.

She kept standing as JJ and Christi both came up with a porcelain doll. They gave it to her and the priest said, "The last toy. The last doll symbolizes her transition out of childhood and into womanhood." Veronica gave them the bouquet and they gave her the doll. She sat back down with it finally.

The priest made a speech about Veronica choosing to take the confirmation name of Catherine because of Catherine of Alexandria when she got confirmed. Veronica went up, leaving the doll at her seat, and made a speech of why she chose Catherine of Alexandria and how the saint relates to her. She sat back down, and it was time for the closing prayer.

"Lord, I believe: I wish to believe in Thee. Lord, let my faith be full and unreserved, and let it penetrate my thought, my way of judging Divine things and human things. Lord, let my faith be joyful and give peace and gladness to my spirit, and dispose it for prayer with God and conversation with men, so that the inner bliss of its fortunate possession may shine forth in sacred and secular conversation. Lord, let my faith be humble and not presume to be based on the experience of my thought and of my feeling; but let it surrender to the testimony of the Holy Spirit, and not have any better guarantee than in docility to Tradition and to the authority of the magisterium of the Holy Church. Amen." the priest said. Veronica had said every word silently.

"Amen." everyone said. Veronica stood, and went to the alter. She placed her bouquet on the alter for the Virgin of Guadalupe. That concluded the ceremony. They filed out, Veronica and her next closest cousin, Michael. Then the parents, the godparents, Jessenia and her husband, then the seven pair of damas and chambelanes. Then all the Court was done, and everyone left on his or her own accord.

Veronica and the Court traveled to a banquet hall. It was beautifully decorated with all her choice colors and decorations. There were tables covered in white tablecloths with gold embroidering all around. A big space was cleared for a dance floor. Most of the people were already there. The clapped as Veronica entered with Michael. They went to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz to a nice song by the orchestra. Sixteen couples (the chambelanes and damas, who were paired up; Dave and JJ; Jessenia and her husband; the godparents; the people she thanked with candles-Mikayla and Aaron, Tiffany and Maria with their boyfriends, and her aunt and uncle-and one more couple, her grandparents on her mother's side) began to dance around them after a few minutes. Dave and JJ finally broke away, and Dave asked for his daughter's dance.

"Veronica, may we waltz?" he asked. She smiled and nodded as all the couples broke away. The audience watched them dance until the song ended. Another song began and Veronica danced with each of her chambelanes danced. Then the crowd began to dance again. She danced with her cousins, her uncles and her grandfathers. It was tradition for the quince girl to dance with every man there. The rest of them would have to wait, however, since it was time for the entrée. They all sat down at the tables they were assigned and the food was served. Veronica was with her parents, Jessenia, her godparents, Christi and Kyra. Dave had made the seating arrangements.

"I'm so happy, I can barely eat." Veronica said, beaming.

"You look so beautiful. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since before the ceremony. You've been dancing nonstop since we got here." Christi smiled.

"Oh, I know. I'm exhausted, but I have, like, a jillion more guys to dance with. I already danced with everyone in the family. Luckily only for a short time. You know how Ernie is. He can dance on and on and on. He never stops. Tito had to pull me away from him." Veronica laughed.

"Oh, gosh." Christi smiled, "Well next is fast dancing."

"Yeah, like salsa and stuff. First, it was the slow, nice waltz. Then the dancing got speedier, like a quickstep almost. I didn't know what dance I was doing." Veronica laughed, "Oh gosh, I'm starved."

"I bet. You gotta gain your energy, querida." Jessenia laughed. Veronica began to eat her food. They didn't serve a great variety. They were trying to make it Victorian and Mexican at the same time. That was hard. Up until the entrée, the food was tea party appetizers, like scones and biscotti.

The entrée was harder to plan. It turned out to have a few choices. Some of the main dishes would be smoked meats and fish with Mexican spices, Mexican vegetable stew. Side dishes included a few types of Mexican breads, like conchas and elotitos and tostados and such. There was also a variety of vegetables and things. Veronica didn't pick this menu out, Jessenia did. Veronica would have gotten a lot more… Vegan friendly. No meats or fish.

Soon, it was time to dance again. Veronica was immediately picked off by a friend from school. After she danced with what felt like everyone there, she was going to sit down. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Veronica turned to see Derek Morgan smiling at her.

"Derek!"

"You look beautiful today, Veronica." he smiled.

"Well, I'd hope so." Veronica laughed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as a slow song came on.

"Of course. I'd be honored."

"Believe me, I'm the honored one." he smiled and took her back onto the dance floor.

The party went late into the night. Many people left around one in the morning. At around two, it was only Veronica with her family, and the team. Dave suggested they go home then, and when they got there, Veronica collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She was so happy though. She was a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papà." a sixteen year old Christi whines over the phone one morning, faking sick.  
>Rossi was away on a case and he left the girls alone-starting when they were fourteen-when he knew they could take care of themselves and a two year old Henry now. The girls would drop him off at day care before school then pick him up after<p>

"Tesoro, what's wrong sweetie?" he asks.

"I don't feel good. My stomach is rolling and I feel like crap." She fake whimpers.

"Okay cara I'll call you in sick. Just stay home and rest, drink plenty of fluids and just stay in bed or on the couch. We should be home later today. We're close to catching the unsub." He said.

"Okay daddy." She whimpers as they hang up.

"Pft yea right." Christi says as she finishes doing her hair and makeup.

She would have to be at Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in a few hours as her boyfriend of two months was just getting home. He had previously been on his first tour overseas. It was really short, as he had a family event he had to be home for. As soon as it was over he had to go home but Christi was glad with the time she had with him, even if it was limited.

She was excited to have him home. She worried like crazy while he was over there. XXXX

Bouncing with excitement at the security check point, Christi was looking for an ACU clad man carrying his duffle bag to come out toward her. She had to keep moving out of people's way until she finally sees him and she immediately makes a run for him. She didn't care if she could get arrested.

"Brandon!" she squeals, jumping on him. He was eighteen and they had met at school. He was a senior and he was taking all of his classes online so that he could graduate on time with his class.

They start catching up as they hold hands walking out of the airport laughing and smiling.

As they headed down to baggage claim as he had another bag Christi spots Rossi and she curses.

"Shit! Brandon how jet lagged are you?"

"I'm okay why?"

"We kinda sorta gotta make a run for it. I'm supposed to be home "sick" and not here and I just spotted my dad and the people he works with."

He nods and they pick up their pace and try to go past the team but Rossi spots them and he snorts.

"Stop right there Christina Jocelyn Rose Rossi!" he growls using her full name. Even though "Rose" wasn't part of her legal name he still used it when he was beyond pissed off at her.

"Crap." She mutters.

"Who is this boy young lady?" he asks.

"He's my boyfriend of two months Brandon LaMontagne. Before any of you ask _ABSOUTLY POSITIVLY _no relation to Will. It's a popular French name! Brandon is in the _Marines_ and he just got home from his first tour which was two months but he's going back in a few days after his sister's wedding. He joined the _Marines _as all the males in his family have done it for the last few generations. He wanted to keep the tradition going." She said smiling trying to get off the hook.

"I'm not upset that he's Marine, I'm just upset that you lied to me about it." Rossi said.

"I know and I'm sorry daddy I was going to introduce you two but plans changed when he got deployed and I wanted you guys to meet in person and I'm sorry!" she said.

"Grounded." Is all Rossi says.

"Yes sir, for how long?"

"Month and half. Effective immediately." He said.

She sighs and nods.

"Now where are you staying Private?" he asks Brandon.

Brandon was a Private First Class in the Marines.

"I'm staying with my parent's sir. And sir, I have no intentions on hurting Christi. She's a wonderful and amazing person. I could never imagine hurting her. She's smart, funny, caring, loving, and loyal."

He nods and says, "You're allowed over the house _during_ the day but you _must leave_ at seven. You can't be in her room alone together."

"Really? You really mean he can come over? You aren't like testing me are you?" Christi asks.

"No, I'm not testing you. He can really come over."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you daddy!" she giggles.

"Yea now we're heading home."

"Can…"

"Don't even ask." Rossi says cutting her off.

She nods and tells Brandon she'll see him the next day she heads out with Rossi and they head home.

Arriving at the house they head inside.

"So I guess you're going to make me go to school?" she asks.

"No, now march upstairs."

She nods and heads upstairs.

Rossi heads into the kitchen to make some lunch as Veronica walks into the house looking extremely pale and with the guy she had been dating since the beginning of the year walk into the house with him carrying the "baby".

"Ronnie? You okay sweetheart?"

She shakes her head and claps a hand over her mouth and makes a dash for the downstairs bathroom.

"The stomach flu is going around school and Ronnie must've picked it up. We just got out of lunch and she was complaining about feeling like she was going to be sick in health class. She went to bathroom and was sick so I offered to bring her home as I can leave campus for lunch." Anthony, Veronica's boyfriend, said.

Kyra and Veronica had broken up two months after Veronica's Quinceanera. Veronica just figured she liked guys a lot more that girls, so she broken up with Kyra. Rossi found out they were dating right after they broke up and made her confess at the Catholic Church, since it's kind of a sin. He had also splashed Holy water on her. After that she told him she and Kyra had broken up, and Rossi had to apologize. Veronica accepted it, but was mad that he didn't accept her being bisexual. Of course now, she was hardly bisexual. She summed Kyra up into fifteen year old experimentation. It was a fling. She was just trying it out, and it apparently hadn't worked for her.

"I'll start making her some chicken noodle soup." Rossi said as Veronica came out.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" he asks.

"I am feeling so fantastic, Dad. I just wanna get out there and play some... Soccer, I feel that great, Dad." she said sarcastically, "I just threw up. How bad should I feel?"

He chuckles at her being sarcastic.

"You sound just like your mother whenever she got sick." He says going over to her and putting a hand on her forehead and back of her neck.

"You're burning up. Right to bed young lady." He said going over to cabinet filled with medication and other products for when one of them was sick in the house.

He goes for the thermometer and he heads upstairs with Veronica and then he pits the thermometer in her mouth under her tongue.

"You know the drill. I'll be back with Gatorade, saltine crackers and chicken noodle soup for you." Rossi said.

"Can Anthony come up here? He's gotten the stomach flu before... So he's immune."

"I never took anatomy, but I don't think the stomach flu works that way."

"Well... Than I have the chicken pox."

Rossi just laughs and leaves.

He goes downstairs and gets everything for her then goes back upstairs and checks the thermometer.

"103.5. You young lady are staying home for the next few days."

"Well that's cool and all, but I kind of like school."

"Yea well you're staying home." he said placing the tray on her bedside table then he goes and grabs the bucket they kept just in case so the kids didn't have to run back and forth to the bathroom all day and night to be sick.

"I don't even feel sick. I could do a cartwheel right now."

"That 103.5 fever and you looking as white as ghost tells me differently."

"I can't be white as a ghost. I'm Mexican."

"It's an expression Veronica meaning you're super pale!" Christi says coming into the room.

"I can't be pale, though. I'm Mexican."

"Do I have permission to slap her?" Christi asks Rossi giggling.

"Just cause I have mom's dark skin tone and you have dad's white a-butt- doesn't mean you gotta get your little panties in a bunch." Veronica laughs.

"Ronnie you're sick! You have no color in your face!"

"Hey wait! Aren't you sick?" Veronica asks her twin.

Christi fake coughed, "Yes, I am."

"LIAR! Where did you sneak off to that you had to fake sick!"

"The airport."

Ronnie shielded her mouth on one side from Christi, "Dad, we gotta keep an eye on this one. She's trying to escape Quantico and go to, like... Oregon."

Christi laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not trying to run I was actually there to see my Marine boyfriend who's been gone for like two months but it's temporary. He's just here for his sister's wedding then he's going back for another year." She says softly.

"I'm so sorry, sis. He'll be fine."

"Yea I know."

Christi's cell rings and she runs into her room and grabs it and she smiles at the text she just got from Brandon.

It was a sad looking animated puppy with the big sad puppy dog eyes saying 'I miss you'.

She goes back into her sisters bedroom texting Brandon.

"He can be so pathetic sometimes but hey he's adorable."

"Sabas que, no one tells me anything around here no more."

"How old is this boy Christina?"

"He's eighteen." She says with an innocent smile.

"You are aware that it's illegal?"

"Unless we have sex which we're not planning to. Our relationship is perfectly legal." She counters back smiling.

"Well the age really doesn't matter since he's a Marine." Rossi shrugs.

Christi starts laughing and shakes her head. XXXX

Rolling over the sun hits her face Christi sits up and hears laughter from downstairs. She gets up and heads out of her room. Going down the stairs the laughter gets more predominate.

She follows the laughter into the kitchen and sees her dad, sister, JJ with Henry in her lap and Brandon sitting at the kitchen table having waffles, eggs, bacon, mixed fruit and orange juice.

"She's finally up!" Veronica laughs.

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up! Ahh! I look like shit!" she says.

"We tired but nothing worked." Brandon chuckled as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Veronica says jumping up and running to get the door.

She comes back a moment later with Anthony.

"Shit!" Henry giggles clapping his hands.

"No, no Henry that's a bad word." JJ said.

"So Veronica, how'd you two meet, how old is he, and what is he planning on doing with his life?" Rossi asks.

"Why do you need to know any of that? As long as I'm happy, right?"

"No."

"Dad!" she whines.

"Veronica just cooperate it goes a lot easier trust me! Now I'll be back in like ten to twenty minutes I need to take a really fast shower and get ready and look decent."

"Alright, alright, Dad. How do you think we met? We go to school together, duh. He's seventeen, in senior year. He's an artist and musical genius."

He nods.

"What does he plan on doing with his life? The same question applies to you too Brandon."

"I want to go in law like my father. The Marines will pay for my college so I plan on going to Georgetown as soon as I'm finished with my time in the military and go for pre-law. I want to go for high profile crimes, murders and such." Brandon says.

"What about Anthony?"

"I'm gonna be an artist and musician."

"You can't make a living off that."

"I don't care, dad." Veronica smiles, "He's an awesome artist. You should see some of his work."

Rossi just grunts.

Veronica just sighs and rolls her eyes.

Christi comes down ten minutes later with her hair wrapped up in a towel and in jean shorts and tank top.

"What did I miss?" she asks.

"Buncha stuff." Veronica says.

"Nothing. I only interrogated your boyfriends."

"Unpleasantly." Veronica says, unsmiling.

Christi sighs and rolls her eyes and shakes her head going and sitting in Brandon's lap. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"There is a seat right next to JJ." Dave said motioning to seat next to JJ who was to his right.

"C'mon, Chiqueada." Veronica laughs, "No PDA allowed."

"nah I'm good where I am." She giggles.

"Well, me and Anthony are going shopping." Veronica said, getting up, "C'mon, hombre."

"Yeah, querida. Anyone wanna come along?" Anthony asks. Veronica raises an eyebrow at them.

"I'm in." Christi said.

"Yea why not." Brandon said.

"Okay its settled! We're going to the mall." Veronica said.

"Yup, just let me go and do my hair then we'll be good to go." Christi said.

"I would do my hair... But I'm lazy." Veronica shrugged. The high bun on her head looked fine enough, "I do need to do my makeup though."

"I already did my make-up." Christi grins.

After everyone was completely ready to go they head to the mall.

When they get there Christi sees Alex there and she sighs and ignores him while Veronica sees Kyra.

"Ex alert what do we do?" Christi says to Veronica in Italian.

"I don't understand you, Christi. Learn Spanish." Veronica says-in English.

"How the hell don't you understand Italian! That's practically how dad talked to us growing up well besides English! We're tri-lingual! Aye Dios Mio!" she groans then quickly repeats what she said in Italian in Spanish. She knew Spanish she just didn't like speaking it. She preferred Italian.

"We avoid them." Veronica says, still in English. "Sabas que, querida. Sometimes I think something's wrong in your cabeza!"

"Whatever! And what's with the Spanglish all of the sudden?"

"What's with you just noticing this? You never knew Spanish until recently. Even now, you can't understand all I say. I don't understand Italian at all. You got Italian. I got Spanish."

"I just got Rosetta Stone-Spanish! So it's helping me!" she laughs hysterically.

"Amica, non capio. Hmm, there's some Latin coming out. Whoops."

"What the hell did you just say! Ahh! No more different languages! Just English from now on."

"Anthony understands Spanish." Veronica smiled at her Hispanic boyfriend.

"Yeah, we get it. You're gonna have little Spanish babies." Christi sighs. Veronica laughs.

"Meanwhile you're gonna have Italian babies since Brandon's Italian."

"El amor, tengo hambre." Anthony says to Veronica.

"Is that my problem, Mr. Metabolism?"

"Yes."

"Did he just say he's hungry? I failed Spanish that's why I'm taking Sign Language to make up my foreign language credits. Because if he did count me mine as well. I'm starving!"

"Dear sister I do believe we have bottomless pits as boyfriends! All he does is eat!" she laughs.

"Let's go get some food, then."

"Oh, querida! Oh, I sound like one of those loud Puerto Rican women." Veronica laughs, "No sor pueso ya mama."

"Stop that."

"Please! It's driving me crazy!" Christi laughs.

They head over to the food court and get something to eat and Christi spots Alex half way through eating.

"You know what I'm finished! Hey I have an idea! Let's go see a movie! Like now! There's a movie in like twenty minutes! If we wanna get tickets and some good seats we should go now!" she said quickly nodding slightly over to Austin making Veronica look.

"Yea I agree! Let's go!" Veronica said grabbing Anthony's arm and dragging him off with Christi copying her with Brandon.

"Whoa! Okay girls we get it! We're coming!" they said.

Slowing down the girls stop pulling and sigh.

"Okay what's up with you avoiding that guy? That we keep seeing." Brandon asks.

"He's nobody." Christi said a little too quickly.

He didn't know that she used to be in gang and she wanted to keep it that way.

Brandon looked at Veronica for answers. "Um, he's her ex. He was a major clinger. She dumped him brutally. Now he's a psychopath."

"oh wow."

"Yea. And I wasn't too brutal." She says with a nervous chuckle.

"Why so nervous?" Christi hears from behind her.

She tenses up as it was Alex's voice from behind her.

"Come on lets go. I wanna make the movie on time." Veronica said.

They start walking away and Alex follows them.

Christi gets annoyed and turns and looks at Alex.

"Alex back the hell off!" she growls.

"Whatever babe. Just remember this once a Cobra always a Cobra. Remember that, so watch your back." He said and walked off.

"What was that Cobra thing about?" Brandon asks not knowing about the school's gang.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just ignore him." Christi said.

"The Cobra's are a gang in school that like everyone are terrified off." Anthony said making Christi go as white as a sheet.

"Actually, not that many people are." Veronica said, "They're all Chicanos."

"Oh. But seriously a gang?" he asks Christi.

"It was a rebellious stage." She said.

"Are you still rebellious?"

"No, it was just a stage."

"Okay cool." He said.

They head toward the movies and they get there just as the movie is starting. The two couples go and sit a few rows away from each other with their boyfriends giving each other privacy…well as much as they could have in the theater.

When the movie ends the two couples walk out and head back to the house.

"Hey kids, how was shopping?"

"We decided not to shop. We saw a movie instead." Brandon said.

Rossi eyes them at the word movies.

"Oh calm down daddy!" the twins say in unison.

"Sweetie what is that on your neck?" JJ asks Christi trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

Christi immediately stiffens up.

"What's what? I have no idea on what you're talking about." She said rubbing her neck where Brandon had given her a hickey.

Veronica just starts laughing and she and Anthony head to his house.

"Sweetie we've all gotten a hickey every now and then?" JJ laughs.

"You have a hickey!" Rossi growls.

Christi just gives him a sweet and innocent smile.

"Dave calm down. It's just a little love bite. It's not like they're running off to get married." JJ says then adds, "Besides you've given them to me plenty of times!"

"AHHHH! I so did not need to know that! I did not need to know about my father's sex life! Ahhh! Okay I have to go and get ready for Brandon's sister's wedding rehearsal dinner in a few hours!" Christi said as she walked Brandon out with his promise to pick her up in a few hours for the rehearsal dinner. She was his date to the wedding.

Rossi just chuckles at her high discomfort.

"Ahh! I really didn't need to know that! I've been scared for life! Ahhhhhh!" she whines playfully.

Rossi laughs and he goes and kisses her cheek.

She heads upstairs and goes and gets dressed in a black cocktail dress that went to just above her knees with silver wedges by American Eagle along with diamond stud earrings in her top holes and silver dangle earrings in her bottom holes, a silver charm bracelet that Rossi gave to her the past Christmas, and her Promise Ring on her left ring finger. Her hair was in elegant simple waves and her makeup was warm and mutual.

Brandon picks her up a while later in dress pants and a long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows.

He rings the bell and waits.

Rossi opens the door a moment later and Rossi looks at him.

"Brandon, come on in."

"Thank you sir." He said as he walked inside.

"Christi will be right down." He said.

Brandon nods as Henry toddles over to him.

He smiles and picks Henry up.

"Hey buddy." He said as Christi comes down.

"Kodak moment!" she laughs.

Brandon laughs and sets Henry down.

"You look gorgeous Christi." He complements.

"Thanks." She smiles.

They head out and over to the hall where the rehearsal dinner was being held.

"I'm nervous about meeting your family for the first time tonight." She says.

"It's going to be fine sweetie. Trust me. They're going to love you. And tomorrow you're going to be shocked it's going to be Justin, my dad, my grandfather and I all in our dress blues for the wedding tomorrow." He said.

"Oh I love a man in uniform!" she laughs as they get inside.

He chuckles and kisses her quickly as they approach his sister and her fiancé Justin.

"Amanda, Justin this is Christi. Christi this is my sister Amanda and her fiancé Justin." Brandon said introducing them.

"Now we meet the idolized Christi. Brandon talks on and on about you, don't you know?"

"No, I just hope its all good."

"Don't worry it is." Amanda says. XXXX

Towards the end of night Amanda approaches Christi.

"Hey Christi can I ask you something?" she asks.

"Sure what's up?"

"My maid-of-honor just dropped out due to a family emergency and there's no time to refit the dress to another girl or have a new one made. You and Daphne are the same size and everything. Please?" she asks.

"Amanda I really can't."

"Christi I insist. I really do." She says.

Christi sighs and thinks for a moment.

"Okay."

"GREAT! Everyone in the wedding party including Brandon who is the best man is staying at the hotel where the wedding is."

"Oh I uhh…I don't know if my dad will allow that. He's really protective of me."

"Let me take care of that. I'll bring you home. Since the guys already headed up to the rooms."

"How'd you know I'd eventually say yes?"

"Because I'd use my brothers pout against you." She laughs.

Christi laughs as they head out to Amanda and Justin's car.

Heading toward the Rossi/ Jareau household Amanda and Christi walk up to the door and Christi lets them inside.

"Daddy! Come here for a minute!"

Rossi comes downstairs and sees the two girls.

"Daddy this is Brandon's sister Amanda, Amanda this is my father Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I just have a question for you. I need Christi to stay in the hotel with me and my brides-maids as she is now part of the bridal party. I can assure you she'll be sharing a room with me and the guys are on completely different floors. We're on the fifth and they're on the eighth."

"Okay and be safe sweetheart." He says.

"I will daddy." She said heading upstairs to get her stockings and her overnight bag that she always had packed just in case. XXXX

The next morning Christi, Amanda and all the other girls were getting ready in the suite.

"So Amanda how are you enjoying your final hours of being a bachelorette?" one of her best friends asks.

"Being free was cool and all but I'm looking forward to being married to Justin."

"That's great. So Christi you and Brandon, anything major going on between you two?" Alice one of Amanda's co-workers asks her.

"Um nothing much. We've only been dating two months."

"That's how Justin and I were. We dated for six months then we were engaged." Amanda said.

"Well Brandon and I are a lot younger. We're not getting engaged any time soon." Christi says.

"You never know. It could happen." Amanda giggles then yelps, "OW! Dang Lindsay that hurt!" she said rubbing her head as Lindsay accidently tugged on her hair to hard.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

While they finish getting ready Christi and Amanda talk getting to know each other better for Brandon. XXXX

A knock on the door makes all the girls look over.

"Five minutes ladies." Amanda's wedding planner says knocking on the door.

"Your final minutes! Not to late to back out." Lindsay jokes.

"No way. I'm looking forward to this." She says.

Heading down to ballroom where the wedding and the reception was taking place all the girls get lined up as the guys get situated at the front. XXXX

"I'm a lot of fun." Christi said as she and Brandon slow danced.

"Me too I'm glad you were able to come."

They enjoy the rest of the night tonight together before Brandon brings her home at midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Cinderella. Make it home before midnight last night?" Veronica asked teasingly as Christi came downstairs, "Tell me, and how was the ball?"

Veronica and Anthony were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch. Christi had just woken up at twelve o'clock. Anthony was over more than half the time.

"Shut up." Christi said.

"Oh, don't be sour because dad doesn't like Prince Charming."

"Dad likes Brandon just fine. If anything its Anthony who he dislikes."

"Um, thanks. My boyfriend is right here, you know." she said, pointing to Anthony on the barstool next to her.

"Sorry, Anthony. But dad thinks that dating him is one of the stupidest things you've done."

"Well, I pierced my lip with a safety pin when we were thirteen… I think that's stupider than this."

"Yeah, maybe. But dad doesn't know about that, now does he?"

"Well we can ask him." she says as their father walk in, "Dad, do you know I pierced my lips with a safety pin when we were thirteen?"

"Had anyone else used it?" he asked.

"No."

"Well at least you don't have HIV… Or Hepatitis… Or anything." he laughed, "That was dumb though. Nice job, Scar-face."

"HIV ain't something to joke about." she said.

"Do you have it?"

"You would've seen it on the insurance bill. No, I don't." she laughed. Christi laughs too and searches in the cupboards for food.

"So what are you doing today?" Rossi asked.

"Well, I said goodbye to Brandon last night. He left early this morning, so…" she said, blinking away tears. "I don't know yet."

"Plan our seventeenth and fill out college applications." Veronica said, "Also I'm keeping my phone free all day so that I can get this call from the restaurant down the street, you know, Montage. They offered to give me a job as a hostess there."

"Nice. Any backup plans?"

Veronica thought for a moment and said, "No. But its all good." she smiled.

"What about you Christi? Thinking about a job?"

"I'm thinking." she shrugs.

"What about you, Anthony?"

"I'm starting work at a record company next Saturday. It's local."

"Local, like in Quantico?" Veronica asked, amazed.

"No. It's in Richmond."

"Richmond? That's an hour and a half away, Anthony!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Look, the day is twenty-four hours. What's gonna be three of them driving?"

"Plus eight hours of sleep is eleven hours wasted, plus eight hours of school is nineteen hours wasted. You'll be working for how long?"

"Four to five hours."

"Those five hours make up the rest of your time. I'm just about left in the dust."

"Easy solution." he smiled, "Less school!"

"Anthony!" she scowled.

"Less sleep then. Look, it'll only be going on a couple weeks anyway. Then I graduate high school." he said. It was the beginning of May, three and a half weeks until they get off school.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. Then I'll be working when you're at school, I'll be driving out at seven, then coming back at two at the latest. I can drive you to and from school, spend time with you, and sleep."

"Well that's good." she smiled.

"So what're the plans for our birthday?" Christi asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Martha's Vineyard up in Massachusetts." she said.

"That's a long ways." Christi said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Hear me out. We could drive up there with our own money. Anthony's aunt and uncle own a beach house up at Vineyard Haven."

"Eh…" Christi shrugs, "I'm not too up to that without Brandon."

"Oh, c'mon Christi. You can't obsess! Look, it's gonna be your birthday. You've gotta have fun."

"You can go, but I don't want to."

"Look, I'm going up there next week for a two-day visit for Anthony's eighteenth. I need to go up there with you for our seventeenth! I need you for that."

"You aren't going up there." Dave said, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Dad. It's for Anthony's eighteenth birthday! His parents will be with us, his entire family will. That's a lot. Plus, Christi's grounded and you let her go to the wedding. Give me this." Veronica almost begged.

"Last night was different. It was in Quantico. This is five-hundred miles away."

"That's not fair and you know it."

"It's very fair."

"C'mon, it's not like we're gonna do anything! It'll be two days of family-filled fun. Plus it'll be the weekend. We'll leave Friday after school and get home on Sunday."

"Well… Alright. If you keep your behavior up."

"I will do whatever it takes." she says, holding her right hand up, "Scout's honor!"

"Okay."

"What about for our seventeenth, did you say?" Christi asked, still unsure.

"Well we can use our paychecks to drive up there; we can stay at Anthony's beach house, have a celebration and stay there a week or two… Then come home."

"I wanna go with you." Dave said, "To keep you out of trouble for that long. Plus I wanna be there for your seventeenth."

"Okay. Awesome." Veronica smiled, "There's a lot of room at the house."

"The house is right next to Lake Tashmoo. It overlooks Rhoda Pond." Anthony said, "It's quite a sight."

"I'm not sure…" Christi said.

"Martha's Vineyard is so nice in the summer, Christi," Anthony said, "I promise you you'll have a good time."

"I guess so…" Christi shrugged. Veronica exploded with happiness.

"Yes! Christi I swear we'll have so much fun!" she laughed. Christi smiled genuinely and nodded.

"We better."

XXX

"So, girls, have you thought about college?" Dave asked.

"I have." Veronica said, "See, I have enough credits to graduate in December. Christi does too, I think, but she hasn't visited that option."

"If we graduate early, we miss out on everything like graduation bash and senior week and all those traditions." Christi pointed out.

"I don't care." Veronica said, "I just wanna go to Emory."

"In Georgia?" Dave asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah."

"What do you wanna study?"

"Philosophy. Music. Arts and humanities. Stuff like that."

"That's a good school for that."

"I know. And we've got enough money to send me there! Yay!" Veronica smiled, clapping.

"Well… Tuition's getting high."

"Well then I can do student loans." she shrugged, "It may not be that easy… But I sure can make it that easy."

"C'mon, Veronica!" Christi said, "You only get one chance at all the senior stuff."

"I wanna get it done with as quickly as possible."

"Veronica, come on!"

"No, I don't wanna be at that school anymore! I wanna be a college girl."

"Why? College is gonna be so much work! You are only a senior once."

"Well actually there's being a college senior…" Veronica said, shrugging.

"If you graduate early, then I'm not going to Martha's Vineyard!"

"Come on, Christi! You get plenty of other fun things like senior stuff. I am only giving you a chance to go to Martha's Vineyard once."

"Then you'll be graduating and moving to Atlanta."

"Is that also part of it? What, do you want me to stay here my entire life? Is that what you'll be doing?"

"No, but we're twins! We'll be far away!"

"Christi, I want this so bad!"

"I want you to stay so bad! I want you to not graduate early so bad! I want to not go to Martha's so bad!"

"Why don't you wanna go to Martha's?"

"I won't be with Brandon."

"You know what, fine, you can do whatever. I'll just go to Martha's with Anthony. I'll just graduate early, and then go to Emory alone. Lord, Christi, you can be so self absorbed. It's not always what you want."

"Girls!" Dave broke them up. "Sit down for dinner and stop fighting."

"You know what, Veronica," Christi said as they sat down, "I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"Making me spend our birthday alone is best? Making me go through springtime being a senior is best? Not letting me go to one of the best schools for philosophy is the best? Tell me, Christi, what are your plans for college?"

"Georgetown. I'm being a good daughter. I'm staying close to home."

"Oh, stuff it, Christi! You aren't being the good daughter just because you're going to DC. I'm flying the nest, which makes me bad? I could be going to Harvard and have a concentration!"

"What'd you say about Harvard?" Dave asked, interested.

"Anthony's parents the other day said that they would get me a scholarship there so I can be close to Anthony's family. I turned it down because I really wanted to be in Georgia. I don't care if it's Emory. It can be Georgia Tech or University of Georgia or anything, but I just wanna be in Georgia."

Christi gets up and storms off.

"Christi, get back here right now!" Dave demands. Christi keeps walking, goes up to her bedroom and slams the door. Dave looks at Veronica, frowning.

"Oh, don't you even blame me on this one."

Dave scowls at her and says, "Why do you wanna go to Georgia so bad?"

"Georgia's amazing! It's so beautiful and Atlanta is about the best thing ever. I've been there before with Jessenia. We went shopping, we could walk everywhere, we went to a bakery and it was all so cute. I think it would be so fun to be a college student there."

Dave doesn't say anything as he gets up and goes after Christi. Veronica doesn't follow. He knocks on her door softly.

"Go away!" he hears from inside.

"Christi, please come out. Why are you upset?"

"I don't wanna lose Veronica! I don't wanna be separated from her like I will be if I'm in DC and she's in Georgia." Christi says, opening the door. Dave walks in and sits on her bed.

"You won't be separated. You can call her and email her. She'll come to visit at Christmas time and summer and spring break and everything. You won't lose her at all."

"I will! She'll be caught up in Georgian typical college life, her boyfriend… And then she's gonna get rich and move to Buckhead! Everything's gonna be shit for me!"

"You can get rich too. I promise, baby. You'll both be millionaires and I'll be in the dust." he smiles. That made her feels better. She smiles and hugs him. "So will you give Veronica the chance to graduate early?"

"Yeah…" she says.

"Will you go to Martha's Vineyard with her and spend your birthday with her?"

"Yeah…"

"Will you let her go to Emory?"

Christi sighs, "I guess. But what do I get in return for this generosity?"

"I'm not sure. Ask your sister." Dave smiles. They walk back downstairs, but don't see Veronica at the table. Her food is almost finished. They don't hear anything from the other rooms but a clicking from the living room.

They walk in there to find Veronica, her back to them in the armchair, on her laptop. There's a cord connected to the television. What she's doing on her computer is projected onto the TV. She's going through a bunch of videos labeled things like _Richie's Birthday, Day at (Dad's) Office, 'Lurking' Video, Short1, Short2,_ and it went on. There were dozens of videos in her documents. Right now, she was watching one on an editor. The video was called _Veronica's Doc. Love, Chase_.

"_So, what do you think of your sister?"_ Chase, one of Christi's and Veronica's good guy friends asks. Christi was on the screen. She assumed it was shot about a year ago, but she didn't remember it too well.

"_What kind of question is that? She's my sister. She's my best friend. I can always sometimes count on her. I trust her with my life. Even when I'm mad at her or hate her, I still love her because she's my sister. And that's very cliché, but I guess it's true with everyone. I can't replace her unless I become God and create a Veronica clone, picking out its physical traits, its memories, its emotional qualities, its personality and everything else. But I'm not God… And I don't even wanna replace her, so why think of it?" _Christi in the video paused_, "Why the hell are you doing this, Chase?"_

"_Why not?" _he chuckled. The screen switched to Dave in the kitchen.

"_Why am I being questioned by a strange boy in my kitchen about what I think of my daughter?"_

"_I'll ask the questions, sir."_ Chase had said like an officer, _"So how often are you mad at Veronica?"_

"_I'm never actually mad at her. She does a lot of disappointing things, but even she doesn't do that many. Christina and Veronica are angels."_

"_That's nice…" _Chase said, then the screen went blurry_, "Hmm, it seems as if we are having malfunctions… The interview is done."_

Then it switched to some of Veronica's school friends, _"Chase, why the hell are you doing this?"_ the one with dark skin and grey, piercing eyes, Rene, asked. To the right of her there was a bubbly blonde, Elaine. To her left there was a pale, black haired girl named Tricia.

"_Why does everyone ask that?"_ Chase asked, surely a smile on his face.

"_Because it's weird,"_ Tricia said.

"_Just tell me, how strong is your friendship with Veronica? What do you love about her? What do you hate…? Actually don't tell us what you hate. This is to make her feel better, not worse."_

"_Well, we've been friends since last year. We play tennis together, we play soccer together." _Tricia was saying, _"In fact, we all play sports together, right?"_

"_Right," _Elaine said, _"Veronica, Rene and I have played soccer with Veronica since we were in middle school. She's the one who got us into tennis, into softball and into a bunch of other stuff. I dance with her at the studio."_

"_We're like sports buddies." _Rene said. Then the screen switched to a black guy named Roger.

"_Chase, we're just friends. You know that," _he said, freaking out. He seemed to be in a closet, _"I don't like you like this, man!"_

"_Shut up, douche bag." _Chase laughed.

"_Everyone! Chase Weinstein has me in a closet! He has me in a closet and is gonna do bad things to me! And he's filming it! Lord, help me!"_

"_Hey, asshole. Quit it. This is for Veronica."_

Roger stopped freaking out and waved, _"Hey, Veronica! Wait, what's wrong with her?"_

"_Nothing. I'm just making this. See, in film class we have this project. I chose to make a documentary of Veronica's life. Later on I'll do a real documentary. This is just people telling me what kind of friends they are."_

"_Then this was a fail. Anyways, me and Veronica. We're Music Buddies. I give her music, she gives me music. That makes us music buddies. She even makes videos of my original music. She's practically my director."_

"_That's great. Alright, well it's almost time for class." _Chase walked out and held up the hand that didn't hold a camera, _"I am not gay!"_

At that, Veronica snorted in her chair and paused the film, laughing silently.

Dave interrupted whatever this was, "Hey, Veronica."

Veronica turned and smiled, "Hey! How much of that did you see?"

"A good portion of it. So what, are you like a director?" Dave asked.

"Well…" she shrugged, "I'm in film and photography classes. I know what there is to know about filming. I film stuff of and for my friends."

"Wait," Christi said, "I didn't even know this."

"Well, I just kind of thought it was silly. But then I got serious. I wanna go to film school in Georgia. Like SCAD."

"Wow… She is gonna get rich and live in Buckhead." Dave chuckled.

"Oh, God, I totally would." she smiled, "But honestly, I wanna be a director."

"What will you do in Virginia?" Christi asked, "There aren't opportunities here."

"There can be! Plus, I could move to LA or to somewhere where there is opportunities." by the look on her sister's face, Veronica could tell she didn't like that, "But I won't do that! No, I won't leave you guys. Here's what I'll do… I can get work anywhere. I can fly to LA or to New York or some place for a few months at a time to just film a movie. I can come back, live off the paycheck I had just gotten… By the way, most movies pay directors a good couple million for directing it. But I'll be fine. I'll just b traveling for business a lot. And trust me, Christi, you'll be so caught up in your own life, you won't even miss me."

"I'm not too sure about that." Christi laughed.

"Well for now, let's just live life. Right now we just gotta go with what we got."

Christi smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Now, let's see more of those videos."


End file.
